The Blood of Olympus
by Gyotso
Summary: A series of oneshots that portray how each hero has the possibility of death and how it happens... plus a sneak peak on what happens next. I own nothing and hope you enjoy: Brought to you by You Sir are a Ray of Sunshine on Facebook. (Cordially, Admin Seaweed Brain)


**A collection of 1-shots each telling a different ending to the war against Gaea. Each of them will have a certain character die and most will be under Percy's perspective because he's the easiest to write for since we know the most about him. Some of them will drift somewhat to other places other than Percy's mind and some may be drastically different from the others. It's also possible that I will include a Nico one eventually but time will tell.**

**This fanfiction is brought to you by the facebook page "You Sir are a Ray Of Sunshine" by admin Seaweed Brain**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The battle was going poorly.

I was getting more and more tired, fatigue overwhelmed me, and Gaea's earth warriors just kept springing out from under the Earth. It was like facing the hydra all over again... we'd kill one and a hundred more would come out of the ground.

I looked over at my friends, hoping they were having better luck than I was.

Frank, son of Mars, was fighting like a demon... he slashed hacked, jabbed, doing prettty much everything in his power to destroy the enemy but I could see it in his eyes... he wouldn't be able to fight like that for long.

Hazel, daughter of Pluto, was giving all of her energy to subduing the Earthian warriors, hacking their spirits with the help of her immortal horse, Arion, she rode with a determined expression on her face but I could tell she was exhausted from using her powers so much.

Jason, son of Jupiter, wore a facade of determination and power, using his gladius he summoned lightning bolt after lightning bolt... also flying from one area to the next to destroy the Earth before it could cause more trouble... But it was just that... a facade... I had seen the look on his face not even a year ago... it was the one I had had to learn when I fought Kronos.

Leo, son of Hephaestus, was on fire (literally) he sent fireball after fireball at the army, and everytime he yelled the air around his turned to fire and the enemies nearest him burned to crisps. I recognized his expression too, he was determined to survive... there was something he wanted... no, someone he wanted. He had met someone and wanted to go back to her... but even that kind of determination left a small hint of fear of failure... the gods still weren't helping us... which meant once the Giant's rallied... we'd be doomed.

That left Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, who was having the hardest time of us all surviving. She wasn't the worst knife-fighter I knew, but she was, in all fairness, a child of Love... and lovers aren't typically fighters... heck the last one I'd seen in combat was killed by a drakon... I knew not to underestimate her, in her own way, she was the strongest of us all... she was the only one who could get out of a situation without a fight, and if I had been able to do that once in a while... maybe I wouldn't have so many enemies. Piper had become determined to be a better sword fighter while I had been...uh... _away. _Hazel had taught her a lot of helpful moves that were keeping her alive but a knife is a really hard weapon to use... She had asked me for some pointers not long before the fighting began and I just reminded her to keep close and use her instincts. I didn't mean to give her useless advice... but I really wasn't a fan of knives. I had always used Riptide and the only time I used a knife was to knock Backbiter out of Luke Castellan's hands.

I knew we were a good team, but we weren't enough... we needed the gods.

My eyes fell to the last member of the team... Annabeth. The most beautiful person I've ever met. She stood, fighting with her drakon sword and a shield that Leo had forged for her before the fight. Even in the middle of combat she looked perfect... I wish I'd had more time to tell her things like that... how pretty she was and all that boyfriend/girlfriend stuff we couldn't do because we were fighting for our lives.

Seeing Annabeth become tired... even weak made my heart pound... I knew that I'd give anything just to have one god on our side... even a useless one like Dionysus... just someone that could destroy these things faster than we could.

I ran through the ranks of the monsters, sliucing, dicing, jabbing, stabbing, smacking, kicking, punching, pretty much if it was a fighting move... I did it.

I moved quickly...place to place but ultimately, I couldn't do it... this wasn't like the last time I was fighting insurmountable odds... at least then I was invincible.

Suddenly I felt something... like the ocean within me... Poseidon may not be here... but he was watching me... he was protecting me.

In my mind I remembered the first conversation I had ever had with my dad; _Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. You are a true son of the Sea God. _

The quest was the first in a lifetime of quests... how many years ago was it? 1000? It felt like it... It felt like a whole other lifetime..

I had known what was going to happen since that conversation happened... One word had always stuck with me, _Tragic_ that's what he called my fate.

But I wasn't going to let it be tragic... I had Annabeth, and so many friends. Maybe Bob and Damasen sacrificed themselves for me and Annabeth... but it was for Annabeth. I wasn't worthy of their sacrifice... all I had ever done was worry about one prophecy or the next... I never just sat back and enjoyed the time I was allowed. I decided that there was one way to end this war... The sea doesn't like to be restrained... and even if Gaea wanted too, she couldn't restrain me.

When it hit me I realized what would happen to everyone else... Annabeth would lose me... and we'd be separated... for eternity probably... then my mom... she had been given the news that I had fallen into Tartarus by my dad... he had gone to the apartment personally, in the midst of the craziness between Poseidon/Neptune... I wondered who'd tell her this time.

I yelled, summoning the water from the ground and bending away as many enemies as I could reach... turning the mud into dirt... making it a lot easier to kill. The excess water was left to me, ready to bend to my will... I willed it to surround me... then it lifted me, I was riding the tidal wave...

I saw Gaea's misty form extending above the Earth, her face driven with hatred.

"Come forward young pawn... and accept your destiny." Gaea cackled.

To storm or fire the world must fall... I wasn't going to let the world die... I was going to make the Earth Mother die.

I was storm... All along they had thought it was Jason and Leo.. But I had known better.

Mudface snarled when I didn't reply to her warning but I didn't care, the water was increasing... Everytime I survived it was because someone else fell... Geryon... I had to kill him. To kill Kronos Luke had to die... To defeat Atlas we lost Zoe... I called upon everything I had learned in my life... and how so many had given me so much only to lose everything... I called upon everything Chiron and Lupa had taught me... they gave me life...and now it was my turn.

I summoned the mud out of Her Royal Mudface an d let her boyd go dry.

"No!" She roared, fighting me for the mud like a tug of war match. I thought about the way I phrased that in my head... what the heck?

I let go of the mud and sure as Dionysus likes Coke over Pepsi, Gaea fell to the ground. I yelled again, sending wave after wave of water at the Earth goddess... Somehow my powers were enough to subdue her for a time... I knew she wouldn't stay subdued forever... My powers would wane and she'd strike back... and this time I wouldn't have the element of surprise on my side.

I dropped the water that kept me suspended in the air, letting it circle me like an overwater submerged in water jetstream... I flew at the Earth with unbelievable speed and raised Riptide for the final attack.

I never got the chance, Gaea raised an Earth-fist and pounded my jetstream... hard.

I felt my body fly away... I would've broken every bone in my body had the water not trailed behind me and cushioned the fall.

Gaea and thrown me what had to be a mile away... but I could still see the fight happening... Gaea was growing... I had to make my move.

I went into superfast Jetstream mode again and flew quickly to the battle, reaching it to witness the Giant's rising out of the dirt and preparing to destroy my friends.

I recognized Alcyoneus and Polybotes, and another one I had hear descriptions of... Porphyrion..the Bane of Zeus.

Those 3 were the only ones to not attack the other 6 members of the team... they were waiting... for me.

I saw Polybotes thrust out his hand and try and alter the water I was gliding on, but I had all ready reached them and toppled Polybotes, causing him to fall backwards right into his brothers and knock all of them down.

I drew Riptide again and began to fight the 3 giants.

I fought for hours... fending off the 3 most powerful Giants I knew of... I could see that Annabeth was trying to break free and help me... but another giant... probably Athena's bane, was fighting her and it was taking all she was to stay alive.

Jason kept blasting lightning at his giant but no luck.

Frank was an elephant, trying to overcome another Giant I didn't know... Hazel and Leo were back to back fending off 3 other giants. Piper was fighting off another giant with her words... doing pretty well for a girl with a knife and her voice... butI knew it couldn't be enough... we needed the gods... now!

My head scanned through the gods that liked me... not a very long list... And some of them were so different in Roman times they wouldn't be of much help. Then it hit me... the one god that could literally give us Hope.

I prayed to Hestia, goddess of the Hearth. She once told me that I needed to remember her when I made my final decision... that she was the Last Olympian. And she was... she didn't mean Kronos... she meant here and now... my final decision was to call on the home fire to guide me just there... I wanted home. I wanted to protect it. She always said she wasn't much for fighting, but neither was Damasen... besides I didn't need her to do much... just to play one little role.

Suddenly I felt a warmth go through my chest... I knew she was there... closer than I thought.

I looked to Leo and saw that his fire had gone from fierce and out of control to a true homefire... a hearth.

I saw Hazel and Leo overtake their Giant.

Then I remembered the special case of Alcyoneus... maybe I couldn't beat Polybotes and Porphyrion... but Alcyoneus was fair game.

I ran quickly, stabbing Polybotes in the knee and leaving Riptide there... Just like last time I needed something else to finish the game.

I summoned a wave of water to knock Porphyrion off his feet... it wouldn't keep him down for long... but I only needed a few seconds.

All of my anger at everything... all of my fears... all of my power... I had to let it out... I had to channel it all... anger, fear, love... everything into the blow that would destroy Alcyoneus.

The wave went down...Alcyoneus bellowed in pain and rage... but rest assured that he fell... and even as he fell... I could see his essence returning to Tartarus.

I felt my legs buckle... all of my strength was spent... I had nothing left.

Annabeth marveled at the sight of me... I could tell she, like the others, was in awe of what I had just done... even the other Giants froze for a second to watch what had just happened.

For the second time in my life I felt a tingle down my spine... like the old saying of someone walking across your grave... and this time... Annabeth wasn't going to be able to save me.

I smiled... a crooked, knowing smile... the last one Annabeth would ever see from this Seaweed Brain.

I felt Riptide's presence near me... but there was nothing left to do... no energy left to move.

I felt the sword pierce my body and I let myself fall into oblivion... and, for the last time, I blacked out.

...

**Obviously this next part isn't under Percy's narration, its more of an omniscient type of narration, enjoy, there is a plot twist :P**

**...**

Annabeth saw Polybotes raise a sword... not any sword... _Percy's sword. _ In a flash it happened, the son of Poseidon fell... lost to the ages because of his dad's worst enemy.

Annabeth ran forward, slashing right through her mother's bane's stomach, causing Ichor to spew all over the place... but she kept running... if she ran fast enough he wouldn't have died... right?

Hazel and Leo ran too, somehow they had managed to kill not one, but 3 Giants because of a blessing that seemed to surround Leo as he fought. It didn't take long to reach the other 2 Giants Percy had been fighting, the 3 worked together to kill them... but Leo's blessing faded not a minute after Percy died.

Jason roared in agony... Percy was the first demigod he had ever seen that was actually stronger than him... more powerful... and he was gone. Jason called on a massive lightning bolt to attack Polybotes... it wasn't enough to destroy him, but it was enough to slow him down from attacking other demigods.

Jason turned his attention to the giant at hand... he hadn't caught a name, but he didn't care... he used his sword and lightning together to weaken it as much as he could.

Piper yelled, "Come back!" to Percy but he was all ready gone... Thanatos had all ready claimed him.

An intense flash of light went through the canyon... a god was here... no, not a, all of the gods...

"For Percy!" Athena/Minerva yelled, running to fight off Polybotes at the side of her daughter.

"Percy!" The other gods roared in agreement... only Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, remained absent.

The 6 regrouped as half of the giants fell, Polybotes was still going strong but Athena refused to give up fighting him, and refused help... she had a debt to be paid.

"Why isn't Poseidon here?" Annabeth demanded, nearly breaking down completely. "Percy was his favorite..."

Gaea chose now to rise again... "Fools! You are only delaying the inevitable!"

"Not really great grandma!" Apollo and Artemis yelled together, drawing their bows and shooting the Earth goddess in each eye.

"Am I late?" A familiar voice spoke over them.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, running to him and throwing her arms around him..

"But how?" Jason asked.

"He has risen above all heroes." Poseidon said proudly, walking forward with Zeus and Hades trailing behind him.

"A worthy hero, deserves a worthy prize." Hades said, giving a once over on his Roman daughter.

"He is dimwitted of course, but more than worthy." Zeus said.

Annabeth, being the only one who had been there the first time he was offered the chance knew why Percy was back.

"You... You're a god?" Annabeth asked.

"Let's go help your mom." Percy said, drawing Riptide out of his pocket.

He took Annabeth's hand and they flew together to get their revenge on Polybotes.

"Do nothing! He's mine to finish!" Athena ordered, sensing the presence of another god and a demigod nearby.

"Mom! You need my help! It's the only way!" Annabeth yelled.

"Then let's do it!" Percy said, preparing to strike.

Athena looked at the new god and accepted their help...

Together the gods and demigods defeated the Giants... and Gaea.

"The prophecy was about me again." Percy explained when the entire group of gods, and demigods, joined together to sit around a fire. "7 halfbloods shall answer the call, it started with Jason, Leo, and Piper, with me, Hazel and Frank following. Then Annabeth joined. To storm or fire the world must fall... It was both. With Hestia's help I was able to take down Gaea long enough for me to face the other giants and die... which leads into the next line."

"An oath to keep to the final breath." Annabeth said, inadvertantly cutting him off.

"Yes... my breath. My promise to you that you weren't getting away from me... ever again. The prophecy meant it literally, it made it so that when I took my last breath, I'd come back to keep my promise. And we all ready beat the last line."

"Perseus, the prophecy didn't make anything any way... they never do." Apollo explained. "Its just the entire story in an itty bitty snapshot... a sneak peak, a trailer if you would."

"So what now?" Annabeth asked.

No one spoke, all of the gods and demigods were silent.

Athena spoke first, "The question should be, 'How do we reward our heroes'?"

"The Olympians must convene in Councl," Zeus decided, "The Heroes of Olympus shall join us the day after next, to allow us time to hunt any remaining loyalists to Gaea. Midnight on the 4td be it." Zeus decreed.

"And me?" Percy asked.

The gods didn't answer immediately.

The god Percy thought was least likely to speak up, did.

"Let the kid stay with the camps, mend the rift... let him go back to his mother and explain what happened. Let him enjoy the next couple days of freedom, then when we're all together again, we'll figure out what's gonna happen next." Ares said, effectively shocking everyone within a mile of them.

"I agree." Athena said.

"As well." Aphrodite and Poseidon said simultaneously.

The other gods agreed... another unanimous vote made possible by Percy Jackson.

The gods (minus Percy dissapeared) leaving the new god and his friends alone in Greece.

"Let's go home." Piper suggested after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah... let's" Jason said, taking her in her arms.

"Okay... Argo II plotting course for New York."

"No." Percy said.

"Percy, what do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"I've got a promise to keep."

Annabeth frowned. "What promise?"

"One that I forgot to keep on... It almost got you killed in Tartarus..."

"Which one?" Annabeth almost laughed.

"The one where you went blind... it was _her, _she cursed you because I didn't go back... I didn't make sure she was freed after the Titan War."

"Can someone clue us in as to who you're talking about?" Jason asked.

"2 years ago I got marooned on an island... " Leo's eyes lit up, "She told me that no man ever made it to Ogygia twice... well now that I'm not a man..." Percy explained.

"You can go to Calypso's island." Leo finished.

Percy frowned, "How do you know about Calypso?"

"Because I met her while you guys were gone..."

"Then looks like you and I have a quest." Percy decided.

"You're not going without me." Annabeth said, punching her godly boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Don't leave us behind."

"I don't know if I can bring all of you guys there..." Percy said.

"Don't have to, Odysseus is coming through for us." Leo explained his plan.

In less than an hour the team set sail to the island of Ogygia, home of Calypso.

Percy remembered the faint breeze... the feeling of home away from Camp.

A young girl ran out into the waters to be greeted by a ladder sent down by Leo.

"You did it! You came back!" Calypso said, forcing Leo into a hug.

"Hey, hey... Did you miss me? Am I that awesome?" Leo asked, his cocky grin finally returning after a long period of AWOL.

"Calypso..." Percy said, barely having the strength to speak... his arm slackened around Annabeth. "I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry for..." Calypso said coldly.

"Yes there is... I'm sorry that I had to go... and I'm sorry that the gods didn't free you when I made them promise to... and I'm sorry that I didn't make sure they freed you... I guess I turned out as bad as the other heroes." Percy said, swallowing.

Calypso realized she had laid her head on Leo's chest, shrinking in size to do so...

"You had to leave... to save the world." Calypso said, snuggling up in Leo's chest.

"He was going to come back..." Leo said, "I just beat him to it."

Hazel piped up from behind the others, "Does this mean she's on Team Leo?"

Leo remembered one more debt that had to be paid... Echo.

"We've got one more stop to make..." Leo said.

"Yeah... we do." The others agreed.

...

At the council of the gods each hero was given a gift, but that's left entirely up to you to imagine.

At the end of the council Athena looked over to Percy and Annabeth (the former was looking at the goddess) Athena nodded and walked away.

"You know Annabeth... I don't really like your name."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked, not sure where that came from.

"Particularly your last name."

"Well what do you think it should be?" Annabeth asked, getting agitated.

"Oh... I don't know... maybe Jackson." He suggested, then he walked away from her.

"Well let me tell you something Seaweed..." then it dawned on her. "Wait... did you just?!" Percy kept walking. "Come back here you little Seaweed Brain!"

Needless to say, Annabeth was made Percy's immortal wife on Olympus. Percy was the only one of the 7 to recieve the Gift of Hercules, which is to say, when he died the human part went to the underworld, and the godly part went to Olympus to live on.

Percy frequently visits both camps, making a point to annoy Clarisse as much as he can now that she couldn't do anything about it. He also had Octavian stripped of his rank as Augur and frequently forced him to draw out a blue carpet whenever he visited New Rome. (If you need explanation as to why its blue, obviously you need to reread the series)

The 2 camps couldn't rejoin, but instead came together on the Winter and Summer Solstice as the gods do, visiting Camp Half Blood in the Summer, and Camp Jupiter in the winter. Camp Half Blood soon allowed the children of demigods to come and train with them as New Rome does, and the Romans quit referring Greeks to the term Graecus.. instead calling them friends.

Sally was visited frequently by her immortal son and daughter in law...

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, through the ages, went side by side against the monsters...but that's a story for another time.

While Percy didn't get his humanly happy ending... he still found a way to beat Death.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the twist and all that good stuff. Not all of the oneshots will be as happy as this one, obviously... but I figured with Percy it was right for the god's to grant him Godliness. I mean Poseidon said in The Last Olympian that he had risen above every hero... even Hercules. I think this story is relatively close to what could happen in Blood of Olympus just because its a way to kill the prophecy... and still have some kind of a happy ending (and besides that headcanon I snuck in there was GOLDEN! iT WAS PERFECT AND i HAD TO DO IT!)**


End file.
